1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning device, and more particularly to a positioning device for a headrail of a venetian blind.
2. Related Prior Art
The closest prior art of a positioning device for a headrail of a venetian blind was disclosed in Applicant's own patent application U.S. Ser. No. 08/274,809, abandoned, filed on Jul. 14, 1994. However, by such an arrangement, the bracket is disposed out of the headrail and is not able to enhance or even blend in with the venetian blind, so easily detracting from the aesthetic quality of the venetian blind.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional positioning device for a headrail of a venetian blind.